I Am Not in Love With Sango
by DESPERAD0
Summary: [oneSHOT] Miroku is not in love. Never.


**A/N:** Well I'll have you know that spitting out a story these days is kind of hard. I think I'll settle for short one-shots for now, since it gets me writing. This is **_not_** AU (for once lol) but I have changed a few things, such as Miroku and Sango grew up together as kids.

* * *

**I Am Not in Love With Sango.**

I am not in love with Sango.

I am not jealous of her hiraikotsu she received for her birthday. I am not flattered that she chooses to spend her birthday morning with me. I do not cross my fingers and wish my brains out that we would be friends for a very very very very long time. I do not feel left out when she prefers the company of other village boys than me. I am not secretly glad that she comes back and drags my hand over to play with her as well. I do not notice that her eyes have a tint of gold at the edges of her hazel eyes. I do not smile stupidly when she is furiously yelling at me later for groping her backside. I do not notice that she eats with her left hand and writes with her right.

I am not in love with Sango.

I do not succumb to my teenage urges. I do not remember her every smile and store it in the back of my head where other images of her reside. I do not think she is cute when she blushes. I do not compare the color of her blush to the hazy glow of the sunset. I do not delight in the scent of morning glory that lingers in her hair whenever she is fresh from the shower. I do not peep in her showers. I do not wake up at the crack of dawn to watch her practice with her feline. I do not eavesdrop on her conversations with herself while she trains. I am not jealous when other men in the village touch her for a moment too long. I do not try to strike conversation with her whenever I see her. I do not pour myself over rolls of parchment, writing down my innermost thoughts.

I am not in love with Sango.

I do not glance at her secretly from the corner of my eye. My cheeks do not flush when I realize she has caught me looking, again. I am not jealous of how easily she talks to everyone. I am not discouraged by the fact that she doesn't talk to me with the same ease. I do not worry every night at the danger she faces every day as a demon slayer. I do not share the aching pain whenever I look at her eyes. I do not wake up in the middle of the night, worrying that a demon has kidnapped her in her sleep. I do not watch the wind play with her soft facial features.

I am not in love with Sango.

I do not inhale the scent of her hair as cries on my shoulder. I do not take advantage of the situation and embrace her. I do not murmur soothing words in her ear. I am not stroking her hair and admiring how soft it is. I do not inch my way to her side at night so I can be near her in my sleep. I do not wake up when everyone is asleep to give her ghostly kisses on the edge of her jaw. I do not brush her bangs from her eyes as she frowns in her sleep. I am not the first to awake in the morning so I can watch her blink the sleep away from her eyes. I do not her yawning adorable.

I am not in love with Sango.

I am not jealous of Kuranosake. I do not feel surges of over protectiveness while I watch him advance on her. I am not worried that Sango will leave me for him. I am not heartbroken when I realized I was wrong. I did not blink away my tears nor did my eyes glaze over trying to hold them back. I am not afraid of leaving her.

I am not in love with Sango.

I am not afraid to attend her wedding. I am not frowning at her incessant chatter and warmth in her voice. I am not feeling cold and hollow inside. I do not feel a pang in my chest nor does my breathing drag out slowly and painfully as I watch them exchange their vows. I do not bite my lip as the newlywed couple share their first kiss.

I am not in love with Sango, only bound in unrequited love.

I am not afraid of leaving her. I am afraid of her leaving me. And she has.

* * *

**Endnote**: I'm thinking of writing a sequel with Sango's side... yeah?  



End file.
